The Edward and Bella Sonnets
by Aishwarya Swan-Cullen
Summary: A compilation of poems about Edward and Bella, and I hope these poems will leave your hearts touched and your eyes glistening with emotional tears. Love, lust, breakups, under-cover business, everything Ed Bella is right here.
1. The Firework of Emotions

**Bonjour, Ola, Namaste to ALL my fellow readers and friends. This is a compilation of poems I will write which highghts the ever beautiful relationship between Edward and Bella. If you have any topics I should write poems on [Edward and Bella ones] then feel free to suggest, and check out my other fics PLEASE.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie is t owner of Twilight. Duh. She's my god.**

**Ps - Please review. No seriously, do.**

* * *

_**The Firework of Emotions..**_

When you have forever to live

Then you know that you will live to see the world evolve

To track it and chart it out

To trace it and to follow life

To experience everything….

A century goes by, and you know you have seen it all

But then one thing in your life is incomplete.

The one feeling you have read about, seen, witnessed

The one emotion you know that you haven't experienced

The one you want to live to tell the tale of,

Still hasn't come to find you.

So you start to think of it as a myth

To stop believing that there really is something called Love.

I was one of these idiots-

Who fantasized about love and thought of it as a myth

My eyes; their panellised perfection drank every detail in

But they didn't draw in her beauty at first sight.

At first, it was as if Satan had inhabited me

As if he was the parasite, and I the host.

The bloodlust was like a syndrome I had caught;

The scent of her blood was hypnotic –

Her blood was the horseshoe magnet; I was the weak iron nail.

But as the aroma of her blood brought my attention to her

I noticed the pale perfection of her striking face

The thick and naughty tint of her gorgeous tresses

The eerie depth and splendour of her chocolate eyes

Her charismatic silence; her frailness and her hidden demeanour,

Her innocence – her beatific cadaver…

And as I worked over the bloodlust, over the thirst

I noticed her, and she noticed me –

The movement was like excited fireworks on New Year's

Like a the feeling in a bride's heart when she marries

The excitement and the happiness of a new life.

And I knew at once that Love wasn't a fable –

That my fate had turned the table…

And when you have forever to live, and you finally grasp the missing element

No one can remind you of your shady past

Because it is now that you think about.

It is her you think about.

* * *

**Hope yall liked it, and review cuz they make me happier that A's in Chemistry!!**

**Luv,  
Ash**


	2. The Stalker, The Girl

**Thank you so much to the awesome people who reviewed - you especially, Shyesteh!! Shyesteh is one of my best friends from my school and she rulzzzzz!!!Thanks so much, and yes, I shall be updating my other fics quite soon!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie is t owner of Twilight. Duh. She's my god.**

**Ps - Please review. No seriously, do.**

* * *

_**The Stalker, The Girl**_

Though the world tells me I'm a great person

I still believe the other side

The side I almost unleashed on you tonight

And I still believe that other side

Because I can see myself as that dangerous stalker

Who tracks down scared girls at night,

But I know to myself I'm not one of those

And yet I still believe the other side.

But as I sit here watching you turn in your sleep

I want to crawl in with you and soothe your dreams

I want to stroke that hassled hair…

And smooth your skin so fair…

I want to tell you that my love for you

Has already exceeded human boundaries

I've never felt so alive, so living

Not since you blood seemed to scent the breeze

And you twist and turn as I watch you at your window

The night blankets my presence, as I watch you sleep

But your dreams seem disturbing

Like a horror movie, not sheep with little Bo Beep.

If I could brew up the a truth potion

Or trigger some courage to tell you of how I feel

You could be mine tomorrow…

I the ferocious lion, you the baby seal.

* * *

**Hope yall liked it, and review cuz they make me happier that A's in Chemistry!!**

**Luv,  
Ash**


	3. Vision

**Well, this is from Bella's point of view as she tinks about Edward and all he is to her :D**

Meaning, emotion, want, desire

Thirst, pain, wit, fire

Muscles, sculpture, beauty, splendour

Pride, love, faith, defender

Words are few, your appeal infinite,

Around you, my presence seems so trite;

And when I view the world in its beautiful reality

You're the shining star, I say it with finality

You make my heart bubble in infatuation

I feel the streams of affection, your information.

As my eyelashes close your face paints my eyes

No force, no evil, no monster, no lies

No selfishness, no pity, no plea, no malevolence

Young forever, epitome of benevolence

My young heart can't hold so much for you;

I want to stretch it further, and that's true

You; who I see in every step, every blink

Voice in every bell, in every glass I hear clink

Hold me, draw me closer let me kiss you

Know this; if you ever go, I will really miss you


End file.
